the_official_novafandomcom-20200213-history
Lydia Bale
Lydia Bale Lydia Bale was a female Human Jedi padawan who was born on the planet Ord Mantell in 3,356BBY. At an early age she was given to the Jedi temple for training. When she was eleven, she was apprenticed to the Jedi master Goroth Hekalv. Lydia trained with her master for seven years. During those seven years, she and her master tracked down the dark jedi, and killing them on coruscant. In 3,959 BBY, Lydia and her master were sent to the Uvena Prime to rescue Republic senator Canis Dervish. While fighting on the planet, Lydia and Hekalv were targets for mercenaries However the battle turned out to be a costly victory for the Republic, after Dervish was killed and Sevarin captured. Then, in 3,996 BBY, Lydia and Hekalv were told to take a fort on the planet Jandur, where, inside, there was an ore mine. Lydia shown renown in the first siege of Jandur, where she and Hekalv led the successful charge that drove the CIS out of the fort. On Coruscant Do'orva attacked the fort hoping to drive the clones out and slaughter them. Lydia performed a mind trick on Do'orva, causing him to direct his cannons to destroy his army. When Do'orva was killed, Delvan declared A WAE and troops "V" turned his guns on Hekalv, who held off the troops, giving Lydia just enoguh time to escape Bolu. Lydia became a bounty hunter and gang member of the Reranshaw gang. Lydia used death sticks on herself and became an addict. In 39,69 ABY Lydia was involved in the Raid on Myos where she was captured and placed in Delvan's private prison. A month after the prison. Lydia broke into Thrax's office and hung him before she was imprisoned, a riot began, causing Thrax to declare that the prison guards had full jurisdiction to murder every inmate in blowing up the prison, killing herself in the progress. Early life Biography Lydia Bale was born on the planet Ord Mantell, daughter of two Human merchants. Both were overjoyed when Jedi pronounced her force sensitive, and gladly handed her over to the Jedi, proud of their daughter being a user of the Force. Lydia was a fast learner, and many Jedi thought the youngling was destined for great things. As a result, at the age of eleven, Lydia became the padawan of the respected Jedi Master Goroth Hekalv. For seven years Lydia trained with Hekalv, where she took a particular interest in mind tricks. Tracking down Nefas Pax When she was 14 while she training on the planet Pengalan IV, Hekalv and Lydia witnessed an attack on Human villagers. The attacker looked liked a Jedi knight. When the attacker spotted Hekalv and Lydia, he ran from the scene. Hekalv then contacted the Jedi Order, who revealed that the assailant was none other then the dark Jedi Nefas Pax. The Ipharian-Da'Lor had renounced the Order after he failed the Jedi trials. Bitter, Pax had said he would hunt down his Jedi master , Edward, before trying to bring down the to the Coruscant for a diplomatic mission with troops. Hekalv and Lydia tracked Nefas to Zao. where they met a bounty hunter. He told them that Nefas was posing as Dun Sha, admiral of the Ipharian-Da'Lor space fleet. Tethes told them that Nefas was at a local security centre. Desperate the centre being small, Jedi Order. Hekalv then inquired on where Eliwir was. The Jedi informed Hekalv that Eliwir was travelling it was guarded by O-50 troops. Lydia was captured by Nefas, who escaped Zeltros and brought her to Cyrillia. There she was taken to a spaceport owned by Yepto Kees, Nefas's master. Yepto held Lydia in his grasp for four days. In that time he tortured her about Hekalv. By the fourth day, word had arrived from Tethes Volmur that both Nefas, Hekalv and Eliwir Karzarg where on Cyrillia. Yepto was outraged that Nefas had failed to mention that Eliwir Karzarg was travelling with Hekalv. He decided to, once again, use Tethes to lure the pair into his spaceport, then kill them. When Eliwir and Hekalv entered the spaceport, Nefas attacked. A duel followed, that ended in Nefas death. Yepto then entered, with Lydia. Yepto then said he would kill Lydia if Hekalv didn't leave his spaceport. Tethes then showed Hekalv and Lydia his true colours, stating that he would kill them both. Eliwir then slashed Tethes's wrist. before grabbing his blaster and shooting Yepto twice in the face. Eliwir, Hekalv and Lydia then travelled to Coruscant with Tethes Volmur as their prisoner. When they reached Coruscant Tethes was given over to Tan Divo of the Coruscant Security Force. Personality and traits Lydia was often regarded as an enthusiastic and outgoing individual. Others also said she was determined and ambitious. Her mentor Hekalv commented that she was a loyal friend. Lydia admitted herself that she had a strong belief in democracy and other Republic doctrines. Lydia was shocked at the idea of dictatorship and slavery, and deeply mistrusted Palpatine at the closing stages of the Wars. However some of her colleagues said that she could ignore others and make mistakes. Others say she could judge others to quickly and treat them in a dismissive matter if she initially disliked them. NOVA Bio Coming SOON.